Mobile devices such as, for example, mobile phones, televisions and radios may provide the ability to receive broadcast transmission such as internet, radio or television broadcasts. While listening to the broadcasts through, for example, a headset or a speaker of the mobile device, a user rarely looks at the mobile device when switching channels or stations from one radio or television broadcast station to another. The controls for switching stations may be located on the cord of the headset so that the user does not interact directly with the mobile device when switching stations. Because the user does not look at the mobile device to determine which station the user is listening to, the user does not immediately know which station is playing on the device.
It would be advantageous to have a mobile device permitting a user to switch stations of the mobile device and immediately know which station is playing without looking for this information on a display of the mobile device.